


A Test of Wills

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Chases, Giant Spiders, M/M, Multi, Slavery, sandman remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Emile and Roman are two humans running from those who claim them, will they escape them and avoid capture or will they become the victim of a whole different type of capture?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A Test of Wills

Twigs snapped under Emile’s bare feet as Roman supported Emile at his side, sending shots of pain up through the soles of his feet at the tiny splinters that lodge there, Emile nearly stumbling to the ground every so often trying to ignore that pain.

Behind them, Emile was well aware of their ‘owners’ chasing after them, the loud crackling of branches behind them and the hash shouts of the search party after them sent Emile’s heart and feet racing faster, desperately searching with his eyes around for any place where he knew that they couldn’t reach. But everywhere around them Emile saw vulnerability and assured capture, so they just had to press forward.

Emile spoke in a whisper, as quiet as he could as to not alert them of where they were, but loud enough that Roman could here.

“Let me try again, the pain from the fall’s gone now.” Emile patted Roman’s side to punctuate his statement and request.

Roman looked as if he were going to protest, but allowed Emile to start to run on his own again, still being right there just in case Emile faltered.

Emile bit back a whimper, whether from the pain in his feet or from the realization of how screwed they were even he wasn’t sure. 

An unfortunate leg up their pursuers had was that they were most likely were provided all the the nutrients they needed, while Emile and Roman had barely enough energy to keep up the energy to flee. 

After what felt like an eternity of running, Emile finally spotted a cave up ahead that if they hurried they would be able to take refuge in, there was a likelihood it contained enough little nooks and crannies in it that would ensure they could hide from their ’owners’ if they searched the cave.

As quick as he could, Emile signaled to Roman the cave, Roman nodding towards it in response, both of them speeding up a little to get there before there’s a trace of them going in the cave.

Emile got there first, quickly getting behind an outcropping, not pausing for a moment, sliding along the wall to try and retreat deeper while staying out of sight. Roman was doing the same thing on the other side, and after a minute of retreating deeper, just on the cusp of complete darkness before they stop, breathing heavy, and trying to remain quiet.

Listening, Emile heard their pursuers stop short, growing quiet, too quiet. Emile heard one of them yell something about the cave that Emile doesn’t quite catch in the echoes caused by the cave, and heard their pursuers run off.

Emile looked over to Roman in the low light, seeing a perplexed but relieved expression on his face, prompting Emile to come over from his side of the cave and embrace Roman, tears streaming down his face even as he still remains silent, not wanting to call his pursuers back with any noise.

Roman, however, did pull back, speaking in a low whisper. 

“Why didn’t they check this cave? Surely this would be the first place they would check...Why would they not check here?”

Emile squeezed Roman’s shoulder, opening his mouth to respond, but before he could, an unfamiliar and otherworldly voice whispers from within the cave, reverberating all around them such that they couldn’t pinpoint where it’s coming from.

“B̶e̶c̷a̵u̴s̷e̵ ̷o̶f̷ ̵u̵s̴.”

Roman stiffens, jumping in front of Emile almost immediately, flattening him against the wall, hopefully away from whatever was there.

“Who- where are you? Don’t hurt us! I... I know how to use this!”

Roman shouted, grabbing a long stick from nearby, holding it like a bat. Emile cowered behind Roman, energy mostly gone from their escape, and that was left was a kind of exhaustion draped over him.

A sickeningly amused laugh echoed around them in the cave, a demented laughter, like there was something they hadn’t noticed yet. Emile noticed that whatever Roman had in his hands was incredibly long and he wondered in the back of his mind how Roman was actually carrying it.

“D̸o̵ ̴y̵o̴u̶ ̵n̶o̵w̸?̴

Emile watched as the thing in Roman’s hands suddenly twitched, causing Roman to shriek in fright dropping the ‘bat,’ watching as it landed on the ground and creepily drew back into the darkness.

Emile clung to the back of Roman’s tattered shirt, still pressed up against the rock, when he suddenly felt a huge wave of exhaustion sweep over him. Emile felt Roman say something about protecting him as his head fell heavy on Roman’s back.

There was a small voice in Emile’s head that Emile just now noticed as his eyes fluttered closed against Roman’s back, telling him that sleeping would be so comfortable, so right, so needed. That he didn’t need Roman right then, he just need some sleep. And Emile couldn’t find it in himself to disagree about needing sleep as he felt himself completely collapse into Roman, hearing Roman distantly calling his name now, a vague sensation in Emile’s brain telling him he was being shaken.

“Emile! Emile! Please don’t fall asleep! Don’t leave me here alone! I want to protect you but I don’t know if I can protect you from this. Please fight it! I- I just-” Roman’s pleas devolved into sobs, Emile feeling a vague grip on his shoulders and someone’s face pressed against him. The emotionally charged words breaking through Emile’s fog just a little

Roman... was crying.... He was.... sad...

No, he shouldn’t! He shouldn’t be crying!

Emile felt a surge of some previously unused adrenaline he didn’t know he still had course through his veins, sensation crashing back into him all at once, realizing in whatever haze he was in that he had sunk to the floor. Roman was holding him up a little, with what little strength he had left as his arms were trembling with effort. Emile immediately wrapped his own around Roman, hearing Roman draw in a sharp breath in realization before leaning back to make eye contact with Emile.

One thing Emile noticed was a strange layer of a dark substance under Roman’s eyes, but just as quickly as Emile saw it, it faded as Roman’s face lit up, surging forward once again to tightly embrace Emile, crying out of happiness.

Emile vaguely felt something slowly release him, which was odd as he didn’t notice anything before. Looking down he watched as some sandlike substance retreated from under him. 

That would’ve been more concerning if Roman wasn’t currently sobbing in Emile’s arms, so it would have to wait. All Emile could register was how bad Roman’s sobs were and how he could soothe and help him.

Soon, Roman’s sobbing grew quiet, giving way to the realization of a small humming nearby. Roman starts to get up, but Emile held firm to Roman, whispering into his ear.

“Together or not at all.”

Roman hesitated, but nodded after searching the darkness with his eyes and finding nothing. Slowly, Roman helped Emile to his feet, keeping Emile at his side as they both gaze into the darkness, Emile starting to step back towards the entrance of the save when a person’s face comes into view.

The face was eerily similar to Roman’s except for the hair left dangling in his face. Strangely, Emile didn’t see the lower half of the person, just able to see their upper half. A slight burning of Emile’s cheeks signals to Emile that Emile does indeed think the likeness is pleasing, if not also disturbing at the extreme similarities.

It’s Emile who spoke up this time, voice raised just slightly above a whisper.

“Hello, I’m sorry for intruding... Do you mean us harm? I’m sorry if our entrance was a little abrupt and unwanted, we were being chased by those who mean to cause us harm. If you would like us to leave we will, we just... can’t go back there.”

The man looked at Emile strangely, something about his expression not being exactly...human in nature. Even so, something in Emile was telling him to come forward, so he allowed himself to step forward, glancing at Roman, who was ashen faced, but didn’t tell Emile to stop, allowing him to bring both of them towards the mysterious man.

The man stayed still, Emile instinctively knowing he was watching their every move as they both edged closer. Soon, Emile was within an arms reach away, a split second instinct to let go of Roman nearly overtaking him, but instead, Emile followed his instinct, ignoring the tiny sensation around his feet to place a gentle hand on the man’s face. Emile didn’t know why he knew it was what he needed to do, but as he watched Roman do the same, feeling Roman go through the same instinct to let go of Emile in the spasm of his fingers on Emile’s side.

When Roman placed his hand on the man’s face, the man’s face morphed into astonishment, Emile seeing his eyes dart back and forth between them, both of his hands coming to cover their hands for a moment before sharply pulling back.

Roman and Emile clutch each other, wondering what exactly just happened and what they should do net as they heard a sound of flowing sand behind them, turning to see a creature made of sand rising into existence.

At the same time, a spindly leg dropped from nowhere, one after the other appearing until the man that they had seen suddenly came into view, instead of a regular torso and two legs, instead his body ended in a giant spider bottom, pure purple and gigantic.

Though Roman clutched Emile in fear at the sight of both of these creatures, Emile felt no malice from them.

A long moment passed, the two monsters looking down at Roman and Emile in complete silence before the spider monster spoke, Emile recognizing the voice as the strange voice they heard first.

“You are the first set of humans to pass our test. I apologize for what we had to do, but only those who pass our test can remain if they wish. Please forgive us, we have seen your strength and have heard of your hardships, let us help you and I promise no harm will ever again some to you.”

Emile felt no malice in their voice, and knew what they were saying was the truth, and Emile could tell Roman felt it too as he saw Roman’s wide eyes looking into his.

Without even a discussion, they both nodded to each other and said in perfect unison, Roman’s voice wavering a touch more than Emile’s.

“We want to stay.”


End file.
